


Stuck With You

by rubydragon16



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Originally Posted on Tumblr, rei/nagisa/sousuke brief cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaruRin spend the day stuck with each other...Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for makoharurin week: March 8 Day 6-orca~Three+ Friendship
> 
> Inspired from watching re-runs of the Powerpuff Girls episode, ‘Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs’.

“I’m so bored,” Jinxie, the fairy pixie complained loudly, as she collapsed onto the fluffy cloud beneath her in exaggerated boredom. “There’s, like, nothing to do around here.”

Minxie, her best friend, frowned at her from the other floating puff she was reclining on. “Jinxie, please don’t get any new ideas,” she warned lightly, softly blowing on her freshly-painted fingernails. “Whenever you do something, ** _I_** somehow get in trouble with you.”

“I know, but there **HAS** to be something that I can have some fun with,” she insisted, blowing her blond bangs off her hair in exasperation. She sighed as she pulled a small spyglass from her pocket. “The waters have been so calm lately, families are happy in their homes- I just need something to keep me busy.” Her spyglass wandered aimlessly over the earth, scanning for any sign that could pique her interest. Minxie, however, frowned at her eagerness.

“Jinxie,” she informed sternly, “Need I remind you what happens each time you create a little mischief. Besides, you _know_ you’re still on probation from **ALL** the trouble you caused last---“

 **“Ah-ha!”** Jinxie cried gleefully. Her spyglass immediately expanded into an even larger size as it targeted its person of interest. “Look what we have here,” she squealed happily, her one eye sparkling with absolute delight, as she spun the spyglass around in excited circles. “Three gorgeous hunks of flesh that look good enough to eat!”

“What do you mean?” Minxie asked curiously, hopping over with a lithe step onto her cloud. She peered at the location that had rekindled her spark for mischief. “Iwatobi-a small fishing town in Japan,” she murmured under her breath _. ‘What could possibly pique her interest over there?’_

“Oh, nothing,” Jinxie replied calmly, shutting the spyglass quickly and carefully placing it back into her pocket. Her eyes were dancing, as if already plotting her next move. “I just spy with my little eye three little boys that _simply_ need my attention.”

“Jinxie,” she cautioned, yet with a hint of curiosity in her tone. “Please, please, don’t do anything too reckless. You know how upset your mother was last time. And I still got in trouble, even when I **DIDN’T DO ANYTHING**!”

“Don’t worry, Minxie,” Jinxie smiled sweetly, patting her arm lightly, as her lips curved into a grin, clearing indicating that Minxie **HAD EVERY RIGHT TO WORRY**. “It’ll be over---“She snapped her fingers and disappeared from her disapproving gaze in a gust of white smoke.

“---Before you know it.”

~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m telling you, Haru, you’ve **got to** lighten up sometimes,” Rin remarked, as he walked aimlessly with Makoto and Haruka along the banks of Iwatobi’s shore. “Is there _always_ this dark cloud hanging over your head or something?” Rin persisted, stopping in his tracks to face him.

“Rin, that’s not true, “Makoto replied in Haru’s defense, while Haru scowled. “Haru has his moments.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Makoto, please, don’t defend him. You always come to Haru’s aid; you really don’t have to, you know. I mean, seriously, he **DOES** have a mouth of his own.”

“I don’t always do that,” Makoto replied with a hint of indignation, surprised at Rin’s comment. **“Do I?”**

Haruka squared his shoulders stiffly and folded his arms across his chest. “Makoto, it’s perfectly fine. You don’t always have to speak for me.” He turned to Rin. “And just because I don’t always agree with you with your ideas _or_ your decisions, doesn’t mean I can’t lighten up and live a little.”

“Oh right, I forgot. Haru and his **‘I live only free,’** policy,” Rin said sarcastically with the shake of his head. He tucked his hands behind his head and continued walking. “And I’m sure Makoto has a perfect explanation ready in your defense, taking your side no matter what. Of course,” he lifted his arms up in mocking exasperation. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“That’s not fair, Rin,” Makoto replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “I think you’re being a little reasonable. I don’t **ALWAYS** take Haru’s side---“

“Hmmm, it is true,” Haru interrupted him. “You do tend to favor me more. Then again—“ He narrowed his eyes at Rin. “It’s only natural; I **_have_** known him longer, so _naturally_ I’m going to be right.”

“That’s not why I always take your---“ Makoto protested again, but Rin cut him off with a loud sigh.

“Honestly, Haru, why do I even bother? I doubt we’d even be friends if it wasn’t for swimming. We’d probably never look in each other’s directions if it wasn’t for our competitive streak over it.”

“Rin, don’t say that,” Makoto disagreed, a wounded expression on his face. He frowned suspiciously. “Why would you even think that?  It’s not like you to think such things. Where are these thoughts even coming from?” He turned to Haru for support. “Haru, tell him it’s not true.”

Haru pondered the statement thoughtfully. “You know maybe he is right. It’s not like we agree on anything—“

“ **EXACTLY**!!” Rin snapped his fingers victoriously. “You’ve made my point for me. Finally, we agree on something. Thank you, Haru for stating the obvious.”

“Which part of me always being right was lost on you?” Haru asked stoically.

“Haru---“

“Look, even if we **ARE** friends, doesn’t mean we always have to agree on everything,” Makoto attempted to reason agreeably. “Friends do have their own opinions, after all.”

Rin sighed heavily again and began walking away from them. “Even so, Makoto, I should have known better than try and break up the dynamic duo. You two stick together through thick and thin, after all.”

“Rin, we’re not always together,” Makoto pointed out hurriedly, taking a few giant steps to match his stride.

“Aren’t you?” he shot back, turning to face him with an arched eyebrow.

Makoto considered it, as he scratched his cheek lightly. “It’s true, Haru-chan does spend **A LOT** of time at my house---“

“Are you saying you don’t want me at your house?” Haru asked, catching up to them with a small frown on his face. Makoto widened his eyes at him in disbelief, as if Haru had misunderstood his comment completely.

“No, I mean—“ Startled, Makoto ran a despairing hand through his hair. “Haru, you misunderstood---“

“All you had to say was that I shouldn’t come around so often and I won’t,” Haru informed him huffily, giving him a stony look.

“No. I didn’t mean **_that_** either,” Makoto argued pleadingly. “I was just saying---“ He wrung his hands together desperately. His eyes lit up suddenly as if he’d just figured out the cause of all this and glared at Rin. “Rin, look what you’ve done. Haru’s sulking---“

“I am _not_ sulking-“

“---And we’re arguing! **Over NOTHING!!** ”

Rin shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Better out than in, I always say. Or maybe you’re just upset that I **DO** have someone else to hang around with, when all else fails.”

“If that’s the case, why are you always hanging around with us?” Haru mumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for Rin to hear. “Are you all alone for the week-end?” he taunted.

Rin spluttered indignantly, while Makoto stifled a small snort. “That’s not true. It’s just that sou—I mean, I **DO** have---“

**“OOOOHHHH, MY BACK! MY POOR ACHING BACK!!”**

The three of them spun away from each other and saw an old round man rolling around on the sandy shore desperately, unable to lift himself off the ground. He extended an entreating pudgy hand in their direction. “Oh kind, handsome sirs,” he implored, his face bright red from the effort of trying to hoist his body up. “Could you help an old unfortunate man such as me in this unpleasant situation?”

Makoto immediately rushed forward and gripped him from underneath his arms and with one swift motion, lifted the old man off the ground and stood him upright, while Rin fought back a wave of snickers. “Are you alright?” Makoto asked kindly, as the old man dusted the sand off his clothes.

“Oh yes, thank you,” the old man said and patted his arm appreciatively. “I don’t know how long I would have been rolling around if the three of you hadn’t shown up. It’s always nice to have someone to have by your side, isn’t it?” The three of them exchanged knowing glances, as he went on, “You have been most kind-most kind- helping an old feeble being in his time of need. How can I ever repay you?”

“There’s no need---“

“Makoto,” Rin muttered from the corner of his mouth, still struggling to keep his chuckles suppressed. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to talk to strangers?” he hissed into his ear.

Makoto stared at him, appalled. “He’s just a harmless old man; hardly qualifies for a dangerous stranger.” He smiled politely at the elderly gentleman.

“It’s alright, son,” the old man said understandingly, his eyes twinkling against the wrinkles on his cheeks. “There are just some people in this world who are _too small in mind_ —“ He paused meaningfully as he looked over Rin critically. “ **And** size to appreciate the benefits of others around them.”

 **“WHAT?”** Rin squawked indignantly, the tip of his ears burning red. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded, angry wisps of hair blowing in his face. “Listen, Mister, I **_AM NOT_** small in size or mind---“

“Rin,” Haru whispered softly. “Are you _really_ going to argue with an old man over _that_?”

 **“DAMN STRAIGHT!** My pride’s at stake here!”

The old man waved his hand airily in the air. “Oh yes, you’re a strapping young gentleman in the prime of his youth,” he agreed solemnly. “Don’t mind what an aged geezer like me has to say.” Trembling slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out towards Haru with shaky fingers. “Oh kind handsome sir,” he requested, “I seem to have misplaced my glasses, and I must, I repeat- **must** read what my dear grandson has written for me.” He lowered his eyes sadly. “I’m sure you know the strong bond that exists between grandparent and grandchild, don’t you?”

Haru’s eyes lit up sharply. The old man sighed and lowered his gaze. “Don’t make me stop believing that there are still some helpful souls left in this world,” he murmured quietly, as a stray tear trailed down his cheek.

Haru momentarily hit by the mention of a grandparent extended his arm to accept the note, but Rin, whose face was still flaming brightly, beat him to it. “Give me that!”

He snatched it out of his hands and began unfolding it, as the old man hid a knowing smile. “Oh thank you, dear sweet boy.”

Rin smirked. “No need.” He cleared his throat and read aloud:

“‘The _jokes on you- if there are just two;                                                                                                                But if there are three- then we shall see…’_ ”

The smirk slid off his face, replaced instantly by a small frown, as Makoto and Haruka glanced at each other in puzzlement.

**“WHAT THE HELL?”**

The old man let out a high-pitched crazed laugh. Cackling madly, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small pouch. As the three of them watched transfixed, he threw it onto the floor and immediately enveloped them in a haze of thick blue smoke.

“What’s going on?” Haru tried to ask, erupting into a coughing fit.

“Damned if I know,” Rin retorted, breathing heavily. He rubbed his eyes vigorously. “I can’t see a damn thing through this smoke.”

“Just calm down,” Makoto said, stifling a few sneezes. “It’ll settle down soon and we can ask the old man what’s the meaning of this.” A loud sneeze escaped him. “Haru, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Makoto,” Haru mumbled, sneezing quietly into his hand. “You don’t always have to worry about me.”

“Haru finally becomes a man,” Rin chortled, wheezing loudly through his nose.

“I was only asking—“

 **“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS!”** Rin’s voice rang out through the dark haze. “Even old ones; you can’t trust ANYONE! **ANYONE!!!”**

“Rin, calm down,” Haru said, as the vapors began to settle. “You can’t blame Makoto---“

“He looked like a harmless old person,” Makoto cut in angrily. Then he directed his voice to Haru. “And I don’t need you to come to my defense, like you’ve said so very explicitly.”

_“Well, excuuu---“_

“Looks can be deceiving,” Rin shot back, interrupting Haru. Still unable to see either of them, he went on, “Look at Haru. He looks perfectly innocent, but he probably is the most devious of us all.”

“I resent that,” Haru grumbled, his eyes and heart were stinging sharply, though for different reasons. Evidently, tempers were running quite high at the present moment.

Rin rolled his eyes, thoroughly exasperated and exhausted for the day. “Whatever. “ He could blearily make out the tide rolling in, so he decided it was best that he’d leave while he still could. “I’m getting out of here, before _who knows_ what’ll happen next? I’ve had it with the two of you. Later.” He began to walk away, still engulfed in a slight fog, but found himself being pulled back. Puzzled, he tried to take another step, but was forcibly yanked back, followed by Haru and Makoto crying out simultaneously, **“HEY! WATCH IT!!”**

 **“YOU WATCH IT!”** he retorted. _‘Of all the days---‘_

“Rin.” Makoto’s voice was forcibly calm. “Are you holding onto my shirt?”

Rin crinkled his nose. “Why would I do that? Besides, I could ask the same of you. Haru, are you stepping on my foot?”

“Now why would I do that?” Haru repeated stiffly. “I’m not holding onto you. Something’s holding onto me,” he pointed out. He rubbed his ear wearily. “And do you have to say it so closely into my ear?”

“I’m nowhere near you,” Rin answered, thoroughly confused. “Maybe we should wait for the dust to settle and see what’s going on,” he suggested, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Rin finally says something worthwhile,” Haru muttered to himself.

“Haru---“ But, whatever else he wanted to say was drowned out, as the smoke finally cleared and they were able to see what was going on. And then for the second time that day Rin found himself saying---

**“WHAT THE HELL?”**

“Rin, don’t panic,” Makoto said, but even his tone sounded uncertain of his own words. Seeing the current situation would make anyone panic, after all.

 **“How can I be calm?”** Rin cried, trying to break himself free, craning his neck to get a better glimpse of the predicament they were in. “I’m—I’m ---I’m---“

“Stuck,” Haru calmly finished for him, as if it was something completely normal for him.

Somehow, whatever the old man (who was nowhere in sight) had done, had left the three of them forcibly bound against each other. It was as if an invisible rope had been tied around their waists, pressing Haruka, Makoto, and Rin’s backs firmly against each other, allowing them very little movement, and equally restricting their walking abilities.  

 **“I DON’T BELIEVE THIS!!!”** Rin shouted at the top of his lungs, flinging his arms into the air, and narrowly avoiding hitting Makoto in the face.

“Rin, please just relax, will you?” Makoto said, trying to wriggle himself loose, and thus realizing it was futile. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this.”

“There is,” Rin shot back stubbornly. “It was that old man.” He craned his head to glare at him. “I told you not to talk to strangers.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Haru reminded him pointedly.

“Well, I was thinking it,” he informed them crossly. “This is what I get for being a helpful citizen.” He twisted himself as much as he could, so he could try and see what was holding them together, and began nitpicking at their backs viciously. “What is it; anyway that’s holding us together? Tape? Super glue?”

“Rin- please try not to move around too much. You’re only making it worse.”

Rin stared at the back of Makoto’s head. “What could possibly be worse than _this_?”

 Makoto cleared his throat. “Look, I have an idea. On the count of three, why don’t we try to pull ourselves apart as far as we can? Haru, do you think you could take a few steps and try walking away?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Haru mumbled, still hurting from their previous conversation.

Makoto did a double blink. “Now’s really not the time for this, Haru-chan.”

“He’s right, Haru,” Rin agreed quickly, before Haru had a chance to respond. “On the count of three, we’ll walk away from each other as far away as possible.”

The two of them nodded, as Rin counted aloud, “One-two-three-GO!!!”

The three of them took a step and attempted another, when almost, as if they were fish being reeled in on a hook, the three of them rebounded back into each other, and collapsed heavily onto the ground in a tangle of feet and elbows.

“Oww, that hurt.” Makoto winced, rubbing his grazed knees gently.

 **“I DON’T BELIEVE THIS!!”** Rin repeated loudly. “Just when I was trying to get rid of you two, _this_ happens. Got any more bright ideas, genius?”

“Well, at least I had any idea,” Makoto shot back irritably, his usually friendly green eyes irate and confused. “If you have any ideas, _please_ don’t hesitate to speak up.”

Rin opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it. He was quiet as Haru continued to struggle against the invisible bounds holding them together, while Makoto silently watched his unsuccessful attempts. After a few more ineffective tugs on Haru’s part, Rin’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Hey, wait a minute.” He scrambled to his feet, tugging the two of them up with him.

“How about a little word of warning next time you decide to move, Rin?” Haru grumbled, trying to stand upright. “We are attached to you, remember?” But Rin was barely listening.

“If we find the old man, or whoever he was, who did this to us, maybe he’ll have some kind of special ointment or trick that’ll unbind us,” he suggested eagerly. He chewed his thumb thoughtfully. “Just how exactly are we going to find him, though? It’s not like we have a picture of him or anything.”

“Wow, Rin,” Makoto commented appreciatively. “You’re just full of good ideas today. I’m impressed.”

Rin and Haru narrowed their eyes at him. “You know, I can’t tell if you’re joking or actually serious,” Haru remarked.

“I’m serious,” Makoto replied truthfully. “Do you really doubt me this much, Haru-chan?”

“Well, c’mon.” Rin began walking, but immediately stumbled on his feet, when Haru and Makoto both cried, **“STOP!!”**

“What?” he demanded, looking straight ahead of him. Honestly, it was getting tired twisting his neck each time he had to address either of them. “The longer we wait around here, the longer we’ll be stuck with each other. And I for one want to get this done--- the sooner the better.”

“Rin, you can’t just start walking,” Makoto explained patiently. “We’re stuck to you in a way that’s not entirely convenient for walking, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Rin folded his arms across his chest, and pouted, though he knew it was pointless since neither of them could see his expression. “So what do you suggest we do?” he asked, glaring out into the ocean, boundless and free.

“Well, one of us has got to take the lead,” Makoto began, “otherwise we’ll be walking around in circles. It’ll just be like playing follow-the-leader. So—“

“So, clearly I should be the one in charge,” Rin finished resolutely, taking a step forward, yanking Makoto and Haru along with him. “---Since I’m the only one here with some sense left in them.”

“Will, I disagree,” Haru countered, planting the soles of his feet firmly into the ground, thus preventing Rin from moving any further.

 Rin twisted his neck forcibly and glared at him. “What’s the problem, Haru? I’m trying to walk here.”

“Who decided you could lead? I think I’d be a better leader.” Haru took a step forward in his own direction, pulling them with him.

Makoto sighed, as he tried to steady himself against Rin’s restraints. “C’mon, you two. Let’s not fight over everything.”

Rin clenched his fists. “Tell Haru that. Who said you could be in charge? Last time I checked, you didn’t want to take control over anything unless it concerned water.”

“Well,” Haru straightened his shoulders. “I _am_ older than you---“

“ ** _Really?!_** You wanna play that game? Then---“

“Stop it both of you,” Makoto cut in tiredly. “You’re worse than Ren and Ran---“

**“WHA---“**

“We’ll decide it with rock-paper-scissors,” Makoto decided firmly. He felt Haru’s mouth open in protest. “No arguments. Now on my count we’re going to do it: rock-paper-scissors!” He looked at their gestures and breathed a thankful sigh of relief. “I win.”

Rin snorted. “Guess it can’t be helped.”

“Better Makoto than Rin,” Haru consented matter-of-factly. “He _is_ older.”

“Like **that** even mattere---“

“Alright,” Makoto interrupted hastily, knowing only too well that if he didn’t act now, they’d be stuck here all day. “When I say so,” he pondered the angle, “the two of you are going to take side-steps in that direction.” He pointed down the street leading into Iwatobi’s shopping district. “And hopefully, we’ll find the old man or _even_ someone who might know where we can find him.”

“Oh Makoto,” Rin said pityingly. He shook his head, as they painstakingly began to take their first few steps together. “If you still think he _really **was** an old man_ , I feel sorry for you.”

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER…**

**“I DON’T BELIEVE THIS!!!”** Rin cried out in absolute frustration. The three of them, exhausted from their search, sank onto an open-ended bench, in order to rest their aching toes. “No one even knew who we were talking about, let alone matched the description of that fat old geezer,” he exclaimed, tugging at strands of his hair exasperatedly. **“I DON’T BELIEVE THIS!!”**

“You know, Rin,” Haru muttered quietly, “I’m really getting tired of hearing you say that.”

“Well, if I wasn’t **stuck with you** , you wouldn’t **have to** hear it,” Rin pointed out irritably. He heaved a deep sigh. “What’s even stranger is that no one could even give us a suggestion on how to break us apart.”

Makoto sighed, as well. “Well, if all else fails, I guess it’s time to call in the experts.”  He pulled out his cell phone and began sending a text message. “I wonder why we didn’t think of them sooner?” he mused thoughtfully.

“How am I going to swim?” Haru wondered aloud, completely ignoring the two of them.

“You’re worried about _that_? Rin scoffed. “Typical Haru behavior. If nothing else, he needs to complete his water fetish.”

“Well, we better get going,” Makoto said, putting the phone away, as he stood up slowly, giving Haruka and Rin a chance to get up along with him. “I’m sure they’ll come up with a solution.”

“Uh, before we head over there,” Rin hesitated, as his face turned a slight shade of pink. He grinned sheepishly. “There’s a problem.”

“What?” they asked in unison.

“Do you think we could make a quick stop at the nearest restroom?”

\-------

“Do you really think they’ll know what to do?” Haru asked uncomfortably. “I’m starting to feel a little dehydrated.”

Makoto nodded, fighting back a smirk. “He always has something up his sleeve, so I’m sure he won’t let us down.” He was silent; then - “Isn’t it strange we **ALL** had to go to the bathroom at the **exact** same time Rin mentioned it?”

Rin groaned awkwardly, while Haru glowered at the back of Makoto’s head for stating the obvious aloud. He zipped up his pants, and shuffled slowly towards the sink. “Yes, Makoto. I’ll cherish this unpleasant and embarrassing moment for a lifetime.”

~*~*~*~*~*

“Hmmm.” Rei tapped his chin thoughtfully. The three of them stood in front of him, as he walked in circles around them. “Hmmm,” he repeated, scratching his head, while Nagisa stood quietly in the corner of his front yard and observed Rei’s advances.

“You said that already,” Rin said exasperatedly. “Going to say anything else?”

“Hmmm---“

“Rei-“ Makoto began plaintively.

“This is a problem,” Rei finally said, after much deliberation.

“You think?” Rin said sarcastically.

 “Or should I say a sticky situation?” Rei smirked at his joke, but the smile slid off his face upon seeing Rin and Haru glower daggers at him. He cleared his throat, although it was clear he was still struggling to fight back a laugh, but he successfully suppressed it. He leaned forward and peered into the apex of their junction; he adjusted his glasses carefully as he examined it closely. “I don’t understand. Is this even anatomically possible?” he wondered, his eyes lighting up strangely, as if attempting to picture it. He shuddered. “On second thought, I don’t even want to know how this looks without any clothes on.”

“Nobody’s asking you to see that, Rei, thank you very much,” Rin snapped at him. “We came to you, hoping you’d have some idea on how to break us apart, but it’s clear you’re as clueless as we _are_.”

“Rin,” Makoto said soothingly, “Rei was only wondering—“

“Well, I’m sure Nagisa-kun will have a brilliant idea to break the three of you apart,” Rei informed them brusquely. “After all, he’s never failed before and he _has_ been unusually quiet since the three of you got here.” Puzzled, he glanced at Nagisa, who was looking at them with a far-away expression on his face. “Actually, a little too quiet,” he mumbled softly. He took a step towards him. “Nagisa-kun, are you---“

“I’ve got it!” Nagisa exclaimed jubilantly, snapping his fingers loudly. His eyes shone brightly. “Wait here, Rin-chan, Haru-chan, Mako-chan,” he instructed them strictly. He laughed lightly. “Not that you can go anywhere fast enough, anyway.” His voice faded away, as he eagerly dashed inside his house, soon followed by the loud clatter of things randomly being thrown all over the place.

“What’s he doing in there?” Haru asked Rei, who looked even more baffled. “What’s he going to do?”

Rei sighed and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “I’ve known better than to question Nagisa-kun’s judgment. It’s a losing battle.”

“That little---“ Rin muttered under his breath, “I’m pretty sure he’s getting a kick out of this.”

Rei narrowed his eyes at Rin. “Just because you’re in this mess, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on Nagisa-kun, Rin-san.”

“Well, if it weren’t for these two,” Rin gestured in Makoto and Haru’s direction, “And Sou---I mean, I would be---“ His voice trailed off, as the four of them heard a strangely foreign whirring sound steadily growing louder and louder and coming closer to them. Startled, he glanced at Rei. “What is **that** noise?”

Puzzled, Rei scratched his head. “I’m not su---“

 **“FOUND IT!!”** Nagisa burst through the front door and bounced down his front steps, carrying a heavy chainsaw. “The solution to your problem,” he informed them proudly, holding it up for them to see its dangerous movements spinning rapidly. “This will undo the trick nicely,” he said triumphantly.

“ **GET-THAT-THING-AWAY-FROM-ME!!!”** Rin shrieked hysterically, struggling to scramble away from him, as Makoto and Haruka even took a few tentative side-steps backwards.

“What, _this_?” Nagisa asked innocently, his eyes sparkling, as he brought the chain-saw closer for a better view for all of them to see.

**“NO, _YOU_!!”**

“Nagisa,” Makoto said, eyeing the chain-saw warily. “I seriously doubt that’s going to help us right now.”

“What are you talking about, Mako-chan?” Nagisa replied. “This helps my dad chop all the firewood we need.” He turned it off, and once the blades had stopped moving, he ran a gentle finger over them. “Cuts through anything like butter,” he whispered in a low and yet haunting tone, causing Rin to freak out even more.

“Nagisa-kun.” Rei patted his shoulder gently. “I don’t think this will help them without hurting them, so why don’t we put the chain-saw away for now, okay?”

Nagisa sighed. “Fine, Rei-chan. Only if you say so.”  He laid it tenderly on the grass. “It’s your loss,” he continued, as he rolled up his sleeves. “So, I guess we have no choice, but to do it the old-fashioned way. Rei---“ He grasped one of Makoto’s arms and one of Rin’s. “Grab onto Rin-chan’s other arm and Haru-chan’s arm.” Rei gave a mock salute and obediently did as he instructed, while Makoto asked anxiously, “Nagisa, you aren’t going to---“

“Now on the count of three, Rei-chan,” Nagisa went on, ignoring Makoto, “we pull as hard as we can.” Rei nodded, as the three of them looked on, alarmed. **“1-2-3-PULL!!!”**

Nagisa and Rei pulled with all their might, as their faces turned bright red, sweat trickled down their necks, and their breathing turned ragged, until Rin, unable to take much more, cried out, **“STOP! STOP!!** You’re going to destroy my back. It’s my best feature!” Saying so, Rei and Nagisa toppled backwards onto the grass, completely spent and utterly defeated.

Haru rubbed his arms weakly, trying to regain some feeling in the muscles _. “Your best feature?”_ he echoed aloud. He tilted his head questioningly towards Rin. “Says who?”

“Says so---“ Rin bit his lip, as the tip of his ears turned red. “Someone,” he mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

“Well, that was ineffective,” Rei remarked, gasping for breath. He scrambled to his feet and approached them cautiously. He pushed his glasses up his nose and peered at them intently, as if just be looking he could find a solution to their problem.

“We could always—“ Nagisa looked at the chain-saw hopefully.

“Don’t even think about it,” Rin growled defiantly.

“No, Nagisa,” Makoto said in a gentler tone. Nagisa pouted, and lovingly scooped the chain-saw in his arms and cradled it.

Rei sighed, realizing that no theory of his was going to work this time. “Well, as Ama-sensei would say, “Everything happens for a reason.”

“Really?” Rin scoffed. “`Cuz I would love to know what I **COULD** possibly benefit from being stuck with these two?”

Rei shrugged. “Search me. So, I guess there’s only one thing the three of you can do now.”

“What’s that?” The three of them looked at him hopefully.

“Buy some elbow and knee pads,” he advised them seriously, while Nagisa stifled a snicker, “-to avoid any further bruising. And hope that it’ll eventually wear off. Otherwise---“

“Otherwise what?” Haru asked hesitantly with a raised eyebrow.

Rei’s voice was ominous. “Otherwise the three of you could be stuck with each other for awhile.”

~*~*~*~*~*

“Well, that was a waste of time,” Rin grumbled, as they shakily walked away from Nagisa’s house. Rei and Nagisa had insisted they stay the night till they could come up with some other solution or look for the old man themselves, but the three of them didn’t feel like sticking around, needless to say.

“They did try their best, though,” Makoto said, giving a weak smile. The sun was slowly setting, as the first signs of the evening stars began to appear overhead. Haru was leading them this time, so when Makoto’s phone beeped, it was easy for him to reach into his pockets, without worrying about bumping into any lamp posts.

“I want to swim,” Haru mumbled almost in a trance, walking aimlessly in any direction.

Rin snorted. “Keep dreaming, Haru. Like that’s ever going to happen with our bodies the way they--.” His voice trailed off, as a loud unexpected growl came from his stomach. Haru swallowed a snicker, as Rin blushed. “Shut it, Haru. I haven’t eaten in---“ He let out a laugh, as Haru’s own stomach emitted a soft rumble. “Guess I’m not the only one who’s hungry.”

“Don’t---“

“Good news, you two,” Makoto informed them. “My mom just messaged that I should head home now for supper.” He swiveled his neck in both their directions. “And seeing as we’re still stuck with each other, you’ll probably have to come, as well. So---“ He glanced at Haru.

Haru sighed, as he turned the position of his feet awkwardly. “Follow me,” he said unnecessarily.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Oh look, everyone,” he remarked, while Makoto laughed softly. “Haru’s making jokes now.”

\-------

“Most peculiar,” Mr. Tachibana commented, eyeing the three of them, after Makoto had explained the entire situation. “Most peculiar, indeed.” He frowned at his son. “You can never really trust people nowadays, can you son?”

“That’s what I said, sir,” Rin said, beaming at him. His eyes danced at Makoto, as if saying _‘Finally- someone who speaks my language.”_

“You don’t find this strange, Dad?” Makoto asked uncertainly.

His father shrugged his shoulders. “There are stranger things in this world, son, trust me on this,” he answered, just as Ren and Ran bounded down the stairs, and looked at them strangely. “ _Onii-chan_ , what happened?” Ran asked her eyes wide with curiosity, approaching him cautiously.

“Don’t ask,” Makoto answered, before Rin had a chance to burst into a lengthy tirade over their incident and his innocent mistakes.

“It’s like you’re tied up, but without a rope,” Ren observed, touching them lightly from their backs, causing Rin to flinch. “How are you walking like this?”

“Try it, why don’t you?” Rin challenged. He meant it as a joke, but Ren and Ran seemed to have taken him seriously, as they began chattering excitedly between themselves.

“We’ll need a rope—“

“And someone to tie us up---“

“And a third person too.” The two of them looked at their father expectantly, but he shook his head. “Forget it, you two. No one’s doing any tying up of any sort, especially with me. Now go and wash up for dinner.”

“Aww, Dad, you’re no fun,” Ren grumbled, but they ran into the kitchen to wash their hands.

“Makoto, dear, you should too,” Mrs. Tachibana said, coming in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled politely at Haruka and Rin. “Would Haru-chan and Rin-chan like to stay for dinner too?”

“Dear,” Mr. Tachibana said quietly, “I don’t think they have a choice.”

“Of course,” she tapped her forehead lightly. “How silly of me. I’m sorry, dear, I simply forgot. Why don’t the three of you wash up, in the bathroom upstairs?” She eyed the staircase warily. “I hope you’ll manage.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Tachibana,” Rin informed her, as he took a confident stance on the first step. “We’re pros by now. Believe it.”

“Isn’t it odd nobody seems to find it the least bit strange that we’re attached to each other, without anything remotely holding us together?” Makoto asked, as he carefully guided them to the bathroom.

Rin shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. “It must have to do with the enchantment or something. That old geezer thought of everything, I bet.” He glanced at Haru. “Haru, you’ve been unusually quiet for awhile. Everything---“

“Water.” Haru’s voice was barely audible.

“Come again?” Rin asked politely, then without warning, Haru shot towards the bathtub, his one foot hovering above it in mid-air. “Haru, wait!!” He grabbed his wrist before he could completely unfasten all the buttons on his shirt.

“Haru,” Makoto chided, gripping him firmly by the other wrist. “You weren’t thinking of getting in the bathtub, were you?”

Haru was silent, as he gazed longingly into his reflection staring back at him.

“I don’t even want to know how this looks with our clothes off,” Rin warned him. “I’ll be scarred for life.”

“Nobody’s asking you to join me,” Haru muttered, his gaze still firmly fixated on the water taunting him from the bathtub.

“Like that’ll ever happen---“

“Haru, please,” Makoto pleaded gently, as he continued to struggle against his restraint. “I seriously doubt the three of us could fit in there, anyway,” he reasoned sensibly. “Can’t you wait just a little longer? I’m sure it’ll wear off eventually. Then, you can live in the water, for all I care.”

Haru relaxed against his fierce hold. “Live in the water?” he echoed hopefully, his voice far-off. Rin flashed Makoto a hidden thumbs-up sign.

Makoto nodded. “Or better yet, how about the hot springs? Nothing like a visit to the hot springs to relax yourself, right Haru?” he coaxed.

Haru sighed heavily, admitting defeat. “Fine. Just give me one second.” He lowered his leg and knelt down shakily. Then, without hesitation, he dipped his entire head into the water; after a few seconds, he resurfaced, dripping wet, but surprisingly refreshed.

“That’ll do for now, I guess,” he informed them, shaking his head dry. Makoto extended a long arm and handed him a towel. “I wish I could stay in it for longer though,” he grumbled wistfully.

Makoto smiled at him. “I wish I hadn’t helped that old man.” He sighed. “That is, if he even was an old man.”

“That’s it!” Rin exclaimed, almost jumping in excitement.

“What’s **_it_**?” Makoto frowned at him. “What brilliant idea do you have now? Oi, Rin---“ Ignoring his question and without warning, Rin stumbled out the bathroom door.

“Where _exactly_ are we going?” Haru asked, trying to keep up, as they hobbled down the stairs.

Rin’s eyes gleamed. “Some place I used to go when I was little. Some place where I would make a wish and they would come true. Some place _I know_ has never let me down. Some place---“ He paused and let out a dry chuckle. “Hehe, Makoto.”

“What is it?”

Rin gave him a guilty grin. “Do you think your parents could loan us some bus fare?”

~*~*~*~*~*

“Well, we’re here,” Makoto announced, out of breath. Apparently, the ‘some place’ that never let Rin down was the local shrine, where they would often to pay their respects at. “I guess Rin forgot about the long flight of stairs we would have to climb to get here,” he teased.

Rin blushed. “I guess I forgot about that,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“So, we’re here,” Haru repeated the obvious. Night had settled entirely, as the only light visible to them were the stars twinkling overhead and the only sound were the crickets settling into their homes. “And we’re **still** stuck with each other.”

“Hang on,” Rin insisted. “I still have to make my wish.” He closed his eyes and brought his hands together as if in silent prayer. “I wish we’ll be released from each other,” he requested hopefully. A gust of wind blew sharply, rustling the leaves in the trees, stirring the silence around them. He opened an eye hesitantly. “Are we free yet?”

Makoto took a giant stride and then attempted another, only to be tugged back. He shook his head dejectedly. “No luck.”

“Any other bright ideas, Rin?”

“Damn,” Rin cursed, punching his fist into the ground. He collapsed forward heavily and leaned his head tiredly against the front of the shrine. “I was so sure,” he mumbled quietly, “so sure that if I came here and made my wish, I wouldn’t be let down. So---” He gulped deeply. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled through clenched teeth.

“Come again?” Haru echoed Rin’s words; Makoto jabbed him in the ribs, since they’d both clearly heard what he’d said.

“Rin, don’t blame yourself,” Makoto soothed, but Rin shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. He swiveled his neck in both their directions to get a better look at them. “I guess I was feeling upset that Sou---“ He cleared his throat. “I mean, I was just feeling a little down today and poured it on you two.” He grinned ruefully. “And this is what happens. And honestly---“ He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean what I said before. About the two of you always being together and everything,” he apologized. “And—“ He let out a shaky laugh and gave them a toothy grin. “If I had a choice I wouldn’t mind being stuck with either of you again,” he admitted shyly. “Maybe just not like this, though.”

Makoto’s face relaxed into a smile. “Well, I do like being friends with you, Rin, and Haru-chan, of course.” He craned his neck to smile at Haru. “Though, you always knew that, didn’t you, Haru?”

Haru returned the smile. “I always know that, Makoto; it was just Rin getting on my nerves. Although---“ he craned his neck to give Rin a small smile. “Even on good days, I think I’d get along with Rin, even if we don’t agree on everything.”

Rin grinned and looked up at the stars. “You’ve got to admit it though. After today, if nothing else, we’ve become even closer.” Haruka and Makoto looked at him questioningly. He let out a wry laugh. “I mean, c’mon. How many people can say that they all had to use the bathroom _at the exact same time_?” he pointed out, snickering devilishly, his sharp teeth glistening in the darkness.

Makoto let out a throaty chuckle. “They’ll have to be pretty tight friends,” he added good-naturedly, “to share a bond like that.”

“Attached to the hip, would you say?” Haru joked, a slow grin spreading across his face.

“Did Haru just make another joke?” Rin teased. “I guess some of our personality rubbed off on him.” He burst out laughing, followed by Makoto also erupting into peals of laughter, resulting in Haru joining in, as well. Their raucous mirth rang loudly in the stillness of the night, traveling up high into the sky, resounding louder than they meant it to be, as the absurdity of today sank into them.

\-------

“Aw, shucks,” Jinxie whined, snapping her fingers together.

“What’s wrong?” Minxie asked.

Jinxie sighed wearily. “They figured it out,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“The importance of _just_ \---“she paused dramatically, “---having each other.”

“Well, wasn’t that the whole idea?” Minxie pointed out.

“Well, I thought it’d last at least a little bit longer,” Jinxie grumbled loudly, flopping backwards onto a star. “Maybe, a month or so.” She gave a small smile, as she looked down at them. “I guess there were closer friends than I thought.”

 **“JINXIE!!”** The two pixie fairies jumped simultaneously, as a jewel-laden buxom pixie fairy swooped down and grabbed Jinxie by her pointed ear. “And just what mischievous jinxes have you caused today, young lady?” she demanded, as Minxie sped off hurriedly to ride a shooting star.

“Oww, Mom, you’re going to pull my ear off,” she complained anxiously. “I was just helping three friends realize something very important, but---“

“But nothing,” her mother interrupted, still grasping her firmly by her ear and pulled her off the cloud. “Just wait till your father hears about this---“

\-------

 As the three of them continued laughing, without realizing or self-consciously aware, they slowly began to pull away from each other, till the invisible bonds that had been binding them were completely removed, releasing them entirely of their unseen shackles. Rin, completely unaware, rested his hand against the wall of the shrine, to catch his breath. It was then, Makoto held up a trembling finger.

“Rin,” he started shakily. “I can see you.”

Haru stared at Makoto- _without twisting his neck._ The realization of Makoto’s words dawned on him, as he glanced down at himself. “I’m free,” he breathed softly.

Rin gasped, and sprung away from the shrine as if he’d just received an electric shock. He held his hands up in front of him, and then tentatively reached behind his back and touched himself. “I’m not stuck with you anymore,” he whispered breathlessly.

Makoto’s eyes shone brightly. Green met red and red turned to blue as blue faced green. Almost inaudible, barely breathing, then---

 **“YES!!”** Rin pumped his fist jubilantly into the air. He jumped forward and flung his arms around Makoto and Haruka. “We’re free!” he cried, gladly stating the obvious.

“We’re free!” Makoto repeated happily, joyously thumping Haru on the back, while Haru simply cheered in his own usual quiet way.

They celebrated enthusiastically, reveling in the freedom of their own bodies and unrestrained movement, occasionally grabbing the other in a fierce head-lock, until Rin, red-faced, pulled away from them, albeit reluctantly. He cleared his throat. “Okay, enough of this goofy show of emotional _bromance_ ,” Rin said gruffly, pulling away from them, albeit reluctantly. He straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair. “Don’t want people getting the wrong idea,” he added, though a small celebratory smile was still tugging at the corner of his lips.

Makoto smiled knowingly. “Of course not,” he agreed. “I’m just glad it finally wore off.”

“I knew my idea would work,” Rin boasted proudly. “Then again, if everyone had listened to me in the first place, nothing would have happened.”

Haru narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t start, Rin,” he warned lightly. He took a few steps, enjoying his unlimited access to his own steps.

“You’re right.” Rin smiled and took a deep breath. “Well, see ya.” He bounced lightly down the steps.

“You’re leaving?” Makoto called after him.

“You think?” Rin replied loudly, having reached the bottom of the steps in the blink of an eye. “You’re out of your minds if you think I’m going to spend _another second_ with the two of you.” He waved at them pleasantly. “Later, you two!”

Makoto shook his head after his retreating figure, not entirely upset he’d left, but understanding his sentiments completely. He glanced at Haru, who was looking out into the ocean. He smiled, knowing perfectly well what was going through his mind. _‘Typical Haru.’_ “Well, I guess it’s just the two of us now.”

 Haru shifted his attention away from the water and returned the smile. “I like it better that way.” He began unbuttoning his shirt and removing his shoes, followed by the unfastening of his belt.

“Going for a swim? At this time?” Makoto asked unnecessarily, knowing the answer already.

Haru nodded silently, and with hesitant steps walked down the shrine’s stairs, as if he’d just found his land feet again. He paused in his tracks suddenly, and looked back at Makoto, who was still standing at the shrine’s entrance. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked, a small blushing reddening his cheeks, as he avoided Makoto’s gaze.

Makoto bit his lip to hide his smile as he slowly took off his jacket. He joined Haru on the steps, and stared directly into Haru’s eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~*~*~*~*

 ** _“Really?”_** Sousuke asked disbelievingly. “You really expect me to believe that story?’ He dumped his suitcase onto the floor and collapsed onto Rin’s bed in exhaustion.

“It’s true,” Rin insisted defiantly, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “It **_really_** did happen, Sousuke.”

“Really?” Sousuke repeated, still doubting the entire story. He propped his head on one elbow and grinned at Rin. “You know, Rin, next time I go to Tokyo for a trip, try to leave me some of whatever it is you’re drinking,” Sousuke teased, patting his arm lightly. He groaned and placed his hand wearily over his eyes. “Or better yet, I could use some of it right now.”

“I’m telling you,” Rin continued stubbornly. “Makoto, Haru and I were stuck with each other- **literally**!” He glared at him. “Why is it so hard for you to believe?” he demanded. “Everyone else didn’t doubt our predicament.”

Sousuke rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Seeing is believing, I guess, Rin. What do you want me to say?”

Rin let out an irritated huff. “And to think this all happened because I missed you,” he muttered under his breath, earning a quizzical look from Sousuke. He sighed dramatically and stood up. “Ai and Momo said they’d be coming by to welcome you back,” he informed him. “Momo demands that you have some gift for him, or you shouldn’t have bothered coming back at all.”

Sousuke laughed. “You’re joking, right?”

“I’m not in the mood of jokes,” Rin huffed sharply. He turned on his heel and walked away from him.

“Where are you going?” Sousuke asked, chuckling slightly. “I just got back.”

“The bathroom,” came the stiff reply. “I might as well enjoy going to it in relative peace.” He glanced back at him with a stony look. “ **AND ALONE.”**

Sousuke choked on a stifled cough. _“Excuse me?”_

“Hmph.” Rin turned away from him with an upturned nose. “You wouldn’t understand. Oh right, believe me either,” he answered pointedly. “Seeing is believing, after all,” he reiterated sardonically, and shut the door with an exaggerated flourish.

Sousuke shook his head and smiled, as he tucked his hands behind his head and settled his head comfortably into his pillow _. ‘Rin, you’re such a drama queen.’_ He sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax, but his mind drifted to what Rin had recounted to him. _‘Honestly,’_ he wondered incredulously to himself. _‘Who knew he had such an imagination? And all of it happened in one day too?’_

Just then, he heard a loud commotion coming from the dorm hallway, drowning out any chance of respite. He groaned loudly, and lifted himself off the bed to investigate what was causing such a racket. He opened the door and was startled to see a robust old man rolling around the floor, knocking down everything in his path. At the same time, Ai and Momo were walking down the hallway, chattering loudly with each other. Upon seeing Sousuke, Momo waved his hand frantically to catch his attention. “Yamazaki senpai! Welcome back!” he called enthusiastically.

Sousuke lifted an arm in greeting and then knelt in front of the elder gentleman. “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

The old man craned his neck to look up at him. “Oh my, you are tall!” he exclaimed abruptly. **“AND HANDSOME!!”**

Sousuke coughed, slightly embarrassed by his comment. He raised an eyebrow, as the old man extended a pudgy arm towards him. “O kind sir. Would a fine young gentleman such as you be **_so_** kind as to give an old man like me a helping hand?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
